Dear Charlie
by sassypizzazz
Summary: Bella moves to Forks in the midst of a deep depression. Jasper decides to grant her suicidal wish; except Bella changes her mind and is transformed. Slightly OOC; First Fanfic. Please be kind, but honest.
1. Chapter 1

"Do not worry. I will take away your pain; I will give you what you want."

I lifted her wrist to my lips, gently caressing her pulse point with my thumb. I delicately, reverently kissed the inside of Bella's wrist. Bella sagged against me, as if I were her lover, not the man about to take her life. She sighed; I took that as a sign of encouragement.

I bit her. I sunk my teeth through her pale skin into the rich blue vein. She tasted pure. I relished the taste, swirling the blood on my tongue, tasting her as a sommelier tastes an exquisite wine. After my first sip, I formed my plan. I would drink her until she was on the cusp of death. Then I would use my knife to open her vein, giving the appearance of suicide. The suicide note would be a problem, but I had an idea for that too. I glimpsed a journal lying on her desk. I decided that I would skim her journal to get an idea of her writing style, then forge the note. Her father deserved some closure, after all. Surely I could forge her handwriting, which was atrocious. Honestly, did anyone care about penmanship anymore?

I continued my feast until . . . until I felt Bella's body buck against mine. She began to fight me. Her emotions swiftly changed from relief and acceptance to fear. Suddenly, Bella decided that she wanted to live.

Chapter One

Jasper Whitlock hated high school. However, he and his family had to keep up appearances and going to school was his task, his mission. It was not education he minded. In fact, Jasper loved learning. But he had already learned everything modern high schools offered in their curriculum. And half the time the facts were wrong anyway, particularly in History, which happened to be Jasper's favorite subject. Still, he suffered through school for his family, especially his Alice.

No, it wasn't the repetition of lessons and the myths passed off as facts. What affected Jasper the most was the bombardment of emotions emitted by the students around him. He was gifted with the ability to feel the emotions of others. Most days, his gift felt more like a curse. Jasper felt out of control; his temper was always a mixture of his feelings and the feelings of those around him. The uncontrolled emotions mixed with Jasper's thirst for blood

Thirst burned Jasper's throat. The animal blood he drank just couldn't quite satisfy his desire. Every day his thirst grew a little stronger, his resolve a little weaker. His family did their best to encourage him. Carlisle and Esme, his vampire "parents," were perfect models of self-discipline. Carlisle could be around human blood all day without succumbing to weakness. Esme, though not as strong in her resolve, was at least able to keep away from humans. She didn't have to control her desires as much as he did, so Esme was stronger when she was with humans. Emmett, his brother, encouraged Jasper to hunt often and often planned joint hunting trips. In between hunts, Emmett's antics kept Jasper entertained enough that he was able to forget, or at least subdue, his thirst. Rosalie was by far Jasper's least favorite sibling, but even she tried to help him in her own way. Whenever the family was alerted that Jasper's resolve was weakening, Rosalie would bombard him with a litany of reasons why he must resist his urges. Of course, most of the reasons revolved around her. The _family_, meaning Rosalie, would have to move. _Rosalie_ would have to pack and Rosalie hated packing.

Edward and Alice were his saving graces, his redeemers. Edward could read minds and knew when Jasper was about to slip. He was Jasper's friend and confidant. He understood, more than any other family member, Jasper's struggle to stay pure. Edward had once used his gift to hunt down and kill murderers and rapists. He believed that killing a bad person, in order to satisfy his thirst, ultimately served the greater good: society improved with the death of each criminal. But the guilt of a life taken, despite the fact that the no good had ever come from that life, became too much for Edward to bear. So Edward returned to the "vegetarian," a.k.a. subsisting on animal blood, lifestyle. Still, Edward remembered his grapple with the return to vegetarianism, the strength of will it took to overcome the craving for human blood.

And Alice . . . just thinking of his mate made Jasper soften. She was his heart and soul, the joy of his life. Alice could see the future and she frequently used this gift to her advantage. She especially checked Jasper's future to see if there was any danger or temptation coming his way. Alice too had interesting methods to distract Jasper, to put his mind on something other than blood.

But even with his support system, Jasper's resolve was slowly diminishing. No one saw her coming; not even Alice. Jasper's undoing was on her way in the form of Bella Swan.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

Bella cradled the chunky urn close to her heart. Her mother Renee had decided to try pottery a few years ago. This urn was the only project she ever completed. Now it held her remains. Bella still couldn't comprehend that her mother was gone. The car accident that ended Renee's life happened only a week ago. Now Bella's room was empty: as empty as her heart. Renee's friends helped Bella pack and sort through Renee's belongings. The lawyer would finalize the sale of the house and the rest of Bella's inheritance. Bella would only have to grieve, but she had to move to Forks, Washington to do so. She didn't want to move, but she couldn't stay either. The memories were too raw, too painful. So Bella lovingly placed her mother's urn in the suitcase, zipped it shut and prepared to leave the sun for the rain.

Charlie met Bella at the tiny regional airport in Port Angeles. Neither father nor daughter knew what to say or how to comfort each other. Renee had always monopolized emotions. Without Renee to guide her, Bella couldn't fully express her pain and sadness. Charlie had given up on communicating emotions years ago.

More than Forks, more than anything, Bella dreaded returning to school. If she enrolled at Forks High, then she had accepted her move to Forks and the reasons behind it. But Bella was far from accepting her mother's death. School also meant a return to normalcy when Bella's life felt far from normal. On the other hand, she couldn't stand to be bored anymore. If she didn't have anything to do, Bella would simply get lost in her pain.

Being a new student sucks. Being a new student in a small town where everyone knows everyone else and everyone's business is worse. Everywhere Bella went eyes filled with pity followed her. The principal, Mr. Greene, personally met with Bella before her first class to convey his sorrow for her loss in person. Also, perhaps Bella might like to schedule some sessions with the school's counselor. He meant to be helpful, but Bella resented the intrusion into her private life. She mumbled the appropriate polite response, if only to assure Mr. Greene that she had listened to him. The principal then escorted Bella to her first class and left her in the care of her new English teacher, Mr. Mason.

Mr. Mason was sensitive to Bella's plight, so he enlisted the help of a student to show Bella around the school. A seemingly polite, if generic, boy named Mike promptly volunteered to provide a tour. She handed over her schedule so Mike could see where she'd need to go and when. He seemed overly excited that they had English, Biology and Gym together. Bella, honestly, couldn't care less. She wasn't the least bit interested in school. On their way back to English, Mike turned to Bella, placed his hand on her shoulder and said, "If you ever need a shoulder to cry on, mine's always available." He grinned, thinking that he was being so smooth and surely this naive waif would fall for his charms. Bella said nothing, just followed him back into the classroom and thought that Mike was a first-class ass.

Most of the rest of the day passed in a blur, without incident, except for Biology. Bella had hidden in the bathroom at lunch; she wasn't hungry and she knew that everyone in the cafeteria would be staring at the new girl. Following lunch, Bella had Biology and that's when the drama happened. The first thing she noticed was the most beautiful man in the world. Unfortunately, he noticed her too and, judging by the look on his face, he was not at all pleased with what he saw. Regrettably, the only empty chair available was right next to Mr. Beautiful-but-extremely-grumpy. She suffered silently through the class and was not surprised when her new lab partner, Edward Cullen apparently, bolted from the classroom as soon as the bell rang. Bella had never been confident in her life and this episode with Cullen really rattled her already fragile esteem. She only had to suffer the humiliation of Gym, and then she would be free to go home. No, not home. Home had been Phoenix and Renee. She would be going back to Charlie's.

As soon as Bella returned to Charlie's, she let her grief and depression overtake her. When Renee died, so had most of Bella, the best of Bella: or so she believed.


	3. Author's Note

So after months of reading Fanfic, I decided to write one. Please be kind, but also honest if you review. I hope to continue the story. If so, the story will switch from third person viewpoint to alternating between Bella, Jasper, Edward and Alice.

Thanks for reading!


End file.
